


Santa's cookies

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, F/M, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Character, Sick Steve, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Bucky and Steve want to make cookies but Stevie isn't really feeling well and tries to hide that.





	Santa's cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Thist is a promt maria send to me
> 
> You could write a Christmas fic where Stevie feels sick but doesn’t want to tell mommy because he wants to make cookies for Santa but as the day goes by he feels worse and his stomach hurts and he is crying but he doesn’t want to tell mommy that he feels bad until he vomits.
> 
> Please enjoy ^^
> 
> P.S. If you want to leave a promt you can do that either here or twitter me (@Yuulina_vre). I update you all on twitter about uploads. :)

“Mommy, you promised us cookies.”

“I want cookies.” Steve tugs on her sleeve while Bucky hugs her middle and watches up to her. She tries further to stir the eggs in the frying pan. “I know I did and we will. Later.”

“But I want to do it now. Santa is coming soon.” Bucky tugs on her a little. “Bucky, stop.” She laughs and shoves him off of her. “Santa’s not coming until tomorrow. We have plenty of time to make cookies. First, we eat lunch. Then we promised Wanda to help and decorate the common room, do you remember?” Bucky nods while Steve lets go of her sleeve. She looks at him but his face is a blank expression she can’t read anything out of. Her eyes dart back to Bucky. “After that Steve naps and then”, a smile show on her lips, and she caresses Bucky’s cheek. “Then we can make cookies. Now, go and wash your hands. Lunch is almost ready.” She hears Bucky sigh as she turns back to the stove. “Bucky.” Steve whispers as he walks with his brother. “Bucky.” He tugs on the brunette’s flesh arm. “What?” The older boy turns around to look at his brother. Steve looks behind him before holding his stomach. “I don’t feel good. My tummy hurts.” Bucky’s eyes wander to his stomach before he grabs one of Steve’s hands. “Then let us tell mommy.”

“Noo.” Steve stops him from walking back. “I want cookies. Mommy won’t let me.” Bucky looks back to the kitchen and then to his brother. “Don’t tell mommy, please?” Bucky looks back again before nodding. He doesn’t let go of Steve’s hand, going with him into the bathroom to wash their hands. “I’ll eat what you don’t manage, okay? Slip it over.” Steve nods at Bucky’s words and together they walk back into the kitchen. Bucky helps Steve on his highchair before sitting down himself. Y/N smiles at them giving both a plate with scrambled eggs, some carrots and a tiny bit of bacon. Then she sits down herself. “Good appetite.” They start eating but it doesn’t take long for her to notice that Steve is eating a lot slower than normally and that he’s not going to ask for a second round. She eyes him a bit suspicious until Bucky speaks up. “Mommy? Can I have juice?”

“Juice? Exceptionally, what do you want?”

“Apple.”

“Okay.” She stands up smiling and opens the fridge to pour her boy a glass of the juice. As she turns around, she notices that Steve’s plate is a lot emptier than before, so she ignores the fact that he didn’t ask for a second plate as usual. She watches them finish. “Mommy can we play now?”

“Play? I thought you would join me and decorate the common room.” Bucky looks at Steve and Y/N’s eyes follow him. Again, the little boy has this expression which shows nothing. She squints her eyes together a bit, walking closer to him. “Stevie? Are you okay?” Steve nods, quickly looking at Bucky before grabbing his hand. “Mommy, please. I promised Steve to build a tower. A real big one.” She looks at Steve for a moment longer before switching to Bucky. “Okay. Then I tell Wanda you don’t want to help.” Bucky nods before quickly helping Steve down again and running with him into the playroom. Confused she watches them. She knows that something isn’t quite right, but she decides to drop it, instead she puts the dishes into the sink and tells FRIDAY to tell Wanda that she’s not going to help her. Then she sits down on the sofa. She throws a last look into the playroom, where the kids are playing and picks up a book she reads. In seconds she’s lost to the story.

 

* * *

 

“Bucky. It hurts.” Steve’s lying beside his brother watching him play. Bucky turns around to look at him. He drops the cars he holds and crawls over to the blonde. Then he lies down beside him taking him into his arms, stroking him though the hair like Y/N does if they’re not feeling well. “We have to tell mommy.”

“No. I want to make cookies.” Steve whines, hiding a tear in his sleeve. “But you’re sick.”

“Please, Bucky. Please?”

“Okay.” Bucky hugs him again before sitting up. He looks to the door and sees Y/N on the sofa. Their eyes meet. She lays down her book and comes over into the room. “Hey, what are you playing?”

“Nothing. I just race with the cars. Stevie watches which one is faster.”

“Okay, show me.” Y/N crouches down beside Steve looking at Bucky who takes two cars. He gives them a forceful shove and they race away. “They’re both so fast. I couldn't see which one was the fastest. Did you see it, Steve?” She stokes him through his hair. The boy makes a sound, and she's almost sure that it sounds like a whimper. “Steve? You're okay? You're pale.” She takes a closer look at him but Steve looks away. He scrambles up and crawls over to Bucky who gets his cars back. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“Nothing.” The blonde mumbles, his back to her. She throws a questioning look at Bucky but the boy shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his cars. Y/N furrows her brows and looks at both of them. At this point she's sure something is wrong, but unless one of them tells her, or she sees what it is she can't really do anything but worry. “Okay. Stevie, it’s time for your nap.” Steve looks up at Bucky before slowly, very slowly standing up and takes her hand. “You sure you’re okay?” The small boy nods and ignores her worried eyes. She still looks down at him, searching for any sign that shows her what exactly is wrong with him but finds none. She goes to the kids’ room, changes him in his pajama and tucks him into his bed. She strokes his cheek as she places the blanket over him and sits down on the edge of the mattress. “Hey.” Steve looks up at her. “You know you can tell me everything, do you? I won’t be angry or judge.” Steve nods buts stays silent. “Okay. Is there something you want to tell me?” Steve opens his mouth just as Bucky walks in. The brunette crawls on the bed and slips in beside Steve. The little one closes his mouth again and shakes his head. Y/N nods before leaning in and kissing him on the forehead. She does the same to Bucky. As she leans back, she lingers a moment, looking at them before standing up. “FRIDAY, its nap time. Please make it a little darker.” As asked, the room gets darker, just a little light on Steve’s nightstand remains on. “Sweet dreams. I love you.” She smiles at both of them before closing the door, just a small slit staying. She makes her way into the kitchen, nibbling on her bottom lip. Absentmindedly she takes out a few bowls, the old hand mixer from her mom, some cookie cutters and spoons. She looks at the utensils and shakes her head. She walks back to the kids’ room, opens the door and peeks inside. There’s no move or something unusual, so she closes the door again. She turns her back to it and chews on her bottom lip. “You imagine things, Y/N. They would have told you.” She shakes her head and goes back into the kitchen. She takes out the things she needs for the recipe and places them on the table. Then she searches for her apron and the ones for the kids as she hears crying. She looks up and sees Bucky running up to her Steve on her hand. Tears stream down on Steve cheek and Y/N is sure she sees Bucky rub his hand with his thumb. “Bucky?”

“Mommy, Stevie’s stomach hurts really bad.” Her eyes switch from the brunette to the blonde. She crouches down and lays her hand on Steve's upper arms. “Stevie?” Steve shakes his head violently. “Come on. Where does it hurt?” Again, he shakes his head but suddenly he leans forward a bit, clutching his stomach with both hands. “Mommy, he says it’s really bad. Like he needs to vomit.” And that's the moment. Steve gets even paler if possible, leans over a bit more and vomit splashes on the kitchen linoleum. “Okay, okay.” In a matter of seconds, she picks him up and runs to the nearest bathroom, setting him down right in front of the toilet. He vomits into it again. “Mommy...” He whines and turns to look at her but tuns back around just as fast as he vomits once again. “It's okay. Bucky?” She turns around to look at Bucky who had followed them. “Can you stay with Steve? Just rub his back. I’m gonna get a towel and some medicine.” She waits for Bucky to nod, then runs into the Kids’ bathroom, picks up the medicine and a towel from a shelf. She’s halfway back in her bathroom as she turns around once again. She takes a second towel and runs into the kitchen. She throws it on the vomit on the floor before getting back to Steve and Bucky. Bucky does exactly what she told him to do. He kneels beside his brother and rubs his back. “It's okay, Steve. Santa will come, I know that.” She hears a hiccup as she walks up to them. “Thank you, Bucky.” She throws a smile in his direction and kneels down behind Steve. “Do you need to vomit again?” Steve shakes his head and lets himself pulled back into Y/N’s arms. “Okay. Good. That’s good. Bucky, can you take this bucket and place it in front of Steve's bed? Get comfy, we’re coming, too.” Bucky nods again before standing up. He’s about to turn around but stops. He looks at Steve and leans in, kisses his cheek before whispering. “Santa will come.” Then he grabs the bucket and leaves. Y/N watches him until Steve whines in her arms. “Still hurting?” The boy nods and looks up at her, still crying. “Okay, you think you can swallow this for me?”

“It’s not tasty.”

“No, it’s not really tasty but it helps to make you feel better. To get you healthy again. Can you try for me?” Steve eyes the bottle for a moment but then nods timidly. “Good.” Y/N smiles despite Steve's not able to see it and rubs his legs. She fills some medicine into the cup of the bottle and passes it over to Steve. He takes a last look before slowly drinking it. She sees his disgusted face and smirks, then she picks him up after wetting the towel and cleaning him up. She carries him over to his room where Bucky is already waiting for them. The brunette has gathered his bear and Steve's sheep together and holds out Steve's plushie as he sees them approach. After a few minutes they are all settled and comfortable, both boys cuddled up to Y/N. She looks down at them and rubs their backs. “Why didn’t you tell me what's wrong?” She looks between Steve and Bucky until the brunette answers. “I promised Steve I wouldn’t. But then he started crying.”

“Ah, and why did you make Bucky promise that?” She looks at Steve who looks at his sheep. “Because... I wanted to make cookies for Santa.” Then he looks up at her. “You won't let me do that if I'm sick.”

“No, you're right. But as soon as you get better, I would make some with you.”

“But then Santa doesn’t get some.” Y/N nods. “That’s true, but Santa gets cookies from children all over the world. He wouldn’t be sad or disappointed if he gets none from you this year. He will understand.” Steve shakes his head. “Can you tell Santa to come and get some when we make some?” He looks at her again, his eyes big and sad. “Of course. I tell Santa to come and get some.” She kisses Stevie on the head. “So, now close your eyes you two. Time for the nap. They cuddle up a bit closer to Y/N, and she kisses their heads again. “We’ll make some tomorrow, if you're better. I promise.” Then she closes her eyes herself.


End file.
